Mileena
by StrangeThing
Summary: The life, times, and sex-life of Mileena through MK9. Rated M for sex, assorted violence, dark/distubing content, etc., and Mileena. Canon as I could make it. (Mileena X various. So far: Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, ...to be continued.) (A darker revamp of my old story "Succubus".)
1. Part 1: The Flesh Pits (Shang Tsung)

Welcome to "Mileena", a new and much darker iteration of my older "Succubus" story. The plot will be different and my writing style has evolved in the 4ish years since I last was active on this site.

There will be explicit and adult content in this story, as it goes on. It may include graphic sex, profanity, physical/sexual/emotional/psychological violence, and other dark/disturbing things. Mileena is a thoroughly selfish, sexual, and psychopathic character and I'm not going to kid-glove her or any other character. While much of the narrative will be relatively inoffensive, this is not for you if you find reading such things to be upsetting.

Updates will be posted as I am able to get around to writing/typing/editing/posting them. There is likely to be a relative rush of entries as I work my way through what I've already written by hand, then the posting will slow as I compose the continuing story. I am not usually a consistant poster on any media, as I constantly have all kinds of real-life adult things to do. Please be patient with me and I hope you enjoy this story!

* * *

Mileena

Part 1: "The Flesh Pits" (Shang Tsung)

Awareness was new to her, even as it was forged and sharpened in her mind. In the wild and savage dream-existence, which was all that she had ever known, there were images and knowledge. However, there were no connections between them with which she could construct thoughts. It was a void, more of a wilderness than a form of sentience. There was nothing cohesive enough to make sense. What were familiar to her were sensations without context, on parts of her that she could not name nor place. The raw sensations of pleasure and pain were her first taste of the world around her and the two opposites crossed and became intertwined in the chaos. Pleasure and pain were familiar to her. Therefore, it was a comfort that the sudden clarity, burning its way through her, was accompanied by pain.

The rush of the new clarity overwhelmed any feeling of confusion that she might have felt; it was so exhilarating, so fulfilling, that it left only the vaguest memory of her old pseudo-existence in its wake. If she experienced any bewilderment or inertia during her metamorphosis into a developed personality in a known world, she never registered it.

To her, there was nothing to be confused about: whatever she wasn't before, she was now Mileena, full of awareness and desires and untested skills.

Her body was that of a voluptuous woman and pain sang through it, stiffness and shrill burning in her muscles and bones. The air on her skin was thick and cool, smelling of gore and acid. The stone on which she lay supine was smooth and colder than the air. Mileena luxuriated in the sensations, and opened her eyes.

The first thing that Mileena saw was a beautiful woman in blue, with eyes full of horror and disgust, framed by a dark chamber full of experiments and abomination. A mere instant later, context focused and filled her with understanding, spite and delight.

The frightened woman spoke of Mileena, her soft lips moving under her mask, "She looks like _me_!" It was her first irony that Mileena felt, upon hearing it; those offending lips, hidden by that silken mask, represented a stark difference between them. Mileena felt the desire to tear away both the mask and the offending flesh.

Moreover, Mileena knew who this woman was, what this Kitana represented. The recently awoken woman greeted the other, "Sister!" She heard her own voice echoing around the shadowy laboratory and was pleased by the sultry lilt. Ignoring the pain that flooded her with the motion, Mileena pushed herself up from the slab on which she lay and rose to feet that seemed already familiar with the cold stone ground. The flawed original backed away from her perfected hybrid as Mileena mocked her, "So pretty, so _fair_. So sad and alone."

Mileena realized that she hated this soft and frightened thing; she gestured invitingly, "Come. Let us be a family!"

 _Let's see if I can fix that ugly soft mouth of yours_.

Anger flared in Kitana's dark eyes and she became proud, aggressive, "You are **not** my family!" Beautiful razor-edged fans appeared in her hands as she advanced on Mileena, exclaiming furiously, "You are a **monstrosity**!"

Mileena's body moved of its own accord, reflexively evading and reciprocating. She had no awareness of technique or strategy, just savage glee. Adrenaline and the way her body knew how to move, the dance. Yet, it was clear to her after just the first flurry and exchange of blows, that whatever combat aptitude she had awoken with, Mileena's instinctive ferocity and reflexive movements could not match the refined skill of her opponent.

Sensations of pain and more pain as they fought; gashes from the fans and bruises from the blows wore Mileena down. She could feel her body healing and knew that the process was drastically accelerated beyond what ordinary beings were capable of, but she could see that Kitana had the same power.

 _Kombat_ , something in her mind whispered.

An incredible pain as Kitana grabbed Mileena's arm and wrung it brutally, mangling her elbow, then a feeling like fire as the joint almost instantly set itself and healed. Yet, the next gash dealt by the fans healed slower, incompletely; Mileena realized that she was losing a battle of attrition. Her own augmented healing factor was being exhausted much faster than she could tax that of her opponent.

It was as she had this insight and felt the first risings of fear and doubt that Kitana's booted foot slammed into her forehead with the force of a stone mallet. Mileena heard a strange cracking sound and experienced the curious sensation of the stone floor rising up to meet her in an oddly soft embrace as she slipped into darkness.

A crackling fire, achingly familiar, coursed through Mileena's body as she regained consciousness. She knew immediately whose burning hands rested on her bare hip and breast, even before she was fully awake. Her voice came out as a moan as she opened her eyes, "Shang Tsung..."

He was there, leaning over the stone altar on which Mileena's body had been replaced. A jolt that was not caused by the hot green energy flowing from the sorcerer's hands ran through her as Mileena became aware that she had seen this man many, many times before. Numerous blurred memories experienced from unfocused eyes and nerves began to snap into focus. He was the master of the Flesh Pits, the sorcerer, her creator, Shang Tsung.

It was not gratitude nor love that she felt for him.

"Hush, my Mileena," he said, inclining his head to meet her eyes, "I am healing you. You are to meet your father, the emperor, shortly."

Mileena relaxed and waited for her healing to be completed. "Shao Kahn. Yes." she closed her eyes.

It was not gratitude nor love that she felt for him. Already she was impatient to take his place as Empress of Outworld.

The green magic ceased flowing from her architect's hands; Mileena stretched and flexed her body with a delighted moan, free of pain for the first time in her short existence. The hairs on her neck tingled and she looked to see Shang Tsung with his hands still resting on her bare flesh, staring at her.

She could not read his expression, but felt his hands tense slightly. The hand on her breast's thumb was against her nipple, which was hard in the cold air of the Flesh Pits. Unconsciously, she took a sharp intake of breath and her hips twitched; she became aware of both the sensitive area between her legs and her detailed, but incomplete, knowledge of sex. Lust flared in her, along with a vague sense of deja vu that she didn't immediately take the time to consider.

"Interesting." the sorcerer commented under his breath. With a slight, pleased smile, he asked her, "Do you desire me, Mileena?"

Mileena hissed. Her body ached with desire and somehow she knew that it was exceptionally intense. It was not for her creator specifically, but for the feeling of skin and bodies against and inside her. Her body reflexively shuddered and a moan snaked its way through her fangs as Shang Tsung shifted his hands. He rolled her nipple between his fingers and traced his hand down from her hip, along the soft valley between her thigh and pelvis. It was only as the caress of his hand on her vulva made her spasm, grasping the edge of the stone table and pressing her breast into his other hand, that she realized.

"It was you." she hissed, breathing heavily. It was an accusation and a confession, " _You made_ me want this!"

Her creator's smile widened, showing some of his white teeth, "Even if it is so, are you not pleased?"

The lust was torment. Mileena bore her teeth and answered with mock-affection, "Not yet, my _dear_ sorcerer."

Like the kombat, sex had the feeling of savage release, an instinctive dance for Mileena. She sat up, rotated herself so she was sitting on the edge, and pressed her body against him, in a single fluid motion. As he unclasped his belt, as he thrust into her and she cried out, as she thrashed in pleasure, Mileena realized that she hated him. She thrust her hips to meet his harder, cried out in ecstasy as release and pleasure tore through her, took delight in his grunts and spasms as he came, and _hated_ him.

It was over fairly quickly, leaving Mileena dissatisfied. Bracing himself over her for a few moments with his muscular arms, Shang Tsung then smiled, not kindly, "Enjoy yourself, my creation. As perfect as I have made you, you will never bear an heir to Outworld." He chuckled to himself.

Disgusted with him and only partially fulfilled, Mileena spat and pushed him away, deciding pridefully never again to give him the pleasure of controlling her. Still laughing softly, Shang Tsung gestured and Tarkatan slave-soldier approached, carrying something. Ignoring the sorcerer as he composed himself and straightened his clothing, Mileena instead turned her attention to the slave, who was down on one knee before her.

Although she knew that it would be so, she was intensely pleased to see that the male's sharp-fanged maw and reptilian yellow eyes were familiar; she knew that they resembled her own. She felt a pleasantly instinctive kinship with him, as he shared a portion of her hybrid Tarkata-Edenian race. The intrinsic attraction also pleased her for more practical reasons; with the hoards of Tarkata serving her father, and by extension her, she certainly would never again have to turn to Shang Tsung for satisfaction. Distinctly Tarkatan features that she did not have in common with him and thus fascinated her were the arm-blades that she knew the slave must have. Looking down at his arms, she noticed what he held. He was carrying a set of rich, vibrantly fuchsia clothes and a pair of beautiful three-pronged sais, all of which she instantly knew were hers.

"Leave us, _sorcerer_." she gestured dismissively towards the stairwell out of the Flesh Pits.

She enjoyed the restrained displeasure in his voice, "As you wish, princess. I will wait for you above. However, it would not be wise to keep the Emperor waiting." Mileena watched him leave, pleased by his duty to obey her. She hated him for his objectification of her, but more so because he had designed her, had any influence over her helpless body at all. He was a threat to be eliminated, all in good time.

Her attention eagerly shifted back to the demonic slave bearing her first clothing and weapons. A Tarkatan smile stretched the corners of Mileena's wide needle-toothed mouth. She beckoned invitingly, "Come closer to me."

The Tarkatan glanced up at her, then rose and approached, offering the bundle. She took it and placed it on the stone surface beside her, then smiled again, "Come _closer_ , my pet."

Uncertain, he took a step forward to within her arms' reach then paused.

" _Closer_." Mileena purred, smiling warmly at the knowledge that this being was effectively her possession, her toy. She was happy to play with him.

The wary soldier approached until he was nearly against the side of the altar upon which Mileena reclined. She sidled up and examined him, reaching out and taking one of his arms in her hands. He was rough and yellowed, corded with muscle. She caressed his dark horns and lingered over the hardened slit where his arm blades were sheathed.

Mileena moved her hands back and purred, " _Show_ me."

After a pause, he flexed his arm and the long metallic blade extended from his forearm. The swords of the Tarkata were things intrinsically imbued with some small portion of the magic native to Outworld; it was far too long to be naturally sheathed in his arm. Running her fingers dexterously along the blade, Mileena felt the startling heat of the metal. The Tarkatan held his arm out for her inspection and watched her with an expression that would be indistinguishable from the regular hideous snarl to the eyes of a pure-blooded Edenian. To Mileena, created to be part Tarkatan herself, he looked at her with clear awe, fear, and intense animal interest.

She giggled girlishly.

Playfully, in a languid cat-like motion, Mileena slipped her hands under the slave-soldier's tough leather vest, then pressed her round breasts and sculpted stomach against the muscular chest of the Tarkatan male. She found the sensation of his rough and demonically hot skin against her smooth and flawless one to be intoxicating and his reaction to be even more so. His chest became tense as he inhaled harshly and the blade of his other arm shot out part-way like a cat's claws. Mileena already knew and embraced the knowledge that experiences of the flesh were her greatest joy, second only to the heady rush of dominance and power over others. The Tarkata offered her both. He exhaled in a low, bestial growl.

The inhuman snarl, a mere animal vocalization to Mileena's Edenian side, was a clear statement to the demon-kin blood in her. He feared her. He was struggling between his fear of and his desire for her. He submitted to her. Her response, part growl and part purr, was equally expressive to him. Even Shang Tsung, hidden just out of sight, could hear the notes of delight.

A sudden and unwelcome feeling of duty spoiled Mileena's enjoyment, even as she nuzzled her fangs against his. _Shao Kahn is not to be kept waiting_. Annoyed, Mileena hissed and pushed the male away. Reluctantly, growling in frustration, he took a step back, his blades whispering back into his arms slowly.

To distract herself from her urgent lust, Mileena admired her new clothes.

They were exquisite, worthy of the true princess of Outworld. The vibrantly purple fabric was thick, glossy, soft as silk, and strong as chainmail. She admired the embellishments of fine leather and cloth-of-gold. Thigh-high boots, long gloves, a body harness. And a mask for the lower half of her face, like what Kitana had worn. Mileena was loath to cover the proud contrast that defined her; she put on the mask last. Looking at her reflection in one of the tanks that contained her flawed prototypal iterations, Mileena ran her fingers through her thick, short hair and admired herself. Although she was not aware of it, pride would become one of her most damning flaws.

Perfect.

Mileena, trailed by the Tarkatan guard, went to meet her Emperor father for the first time.

* * *

I work really hard on these. Please let me know what you think with a review and/or a PM! Thank you!


	2. Part 2: Sadism (Quan Chi)

Thank you guys for the feedback and support! In this chapter, we'll get some of the evil Quan Chi. Again, if you find sexual/mental violence upsetting, this isn't for you... Enjoy!

* * *

Part 2: "Sadism" (Quan Chi)

"Excellent." the huge and formidable man on the throne of Outworld assessed as he regarded the statuesque woman bowing before him, "Welcome, my daughter."

"I am honored," Mileena felt none of the kinship which she felt with the Tarkata, "my dearest father."

"Rise." Shao Kahn commanded and so she did.

The Emperor looked to Shang Tsung, who stood several feet behind and to the left of Mileena, "I am most pleased."

He regarded her again, "Mileena. There is a service I require of you. Jade has betrayed me for my traitorous false-daughter Kitana."

An image of Kitana's fierce and dark-skinned handmaiden crossed Mileena's mind. She couldn't suppress a smile upon hearing that Kitana was in trouble. Shao Kahn continued, "She must be punished; even now, she seeks to free Kitana from the Tower and defect to the Earthrealm kombatants. Bring her to me."

She nodded eagerly, "Of course, my emperor."

Mileena hesitated for an instant as she summoned knowledge of where the Tower was, then left the throne room at speed.

As she passed through the armory below the Tower, she paused when she saw a group of Tarkata slave-soldiers, one of whom she suddenly recognized. Baraka, general of the Tarkata under Shao Kahn and a fellow kombatant for Outworld. She recognized his face easily, but there were other distinguishing features. Larger than the other Tarkata, powerfully built with strong and dark horns on his arms. He also wore more ornate clothing than the lower slave-soldiers, although it was torn and bloodstained. Baraka saw her and gestured urgently, speaking in a harsh and rough voice, "Jade's in the Tower!"

He hesitated as he got a good look at the approaching Mileena.

Baraka was caught off-guard, his narrow eyebrows raising. Mileena unconsciously curled her pointed tongue against her sharp teeth in the Tarkatan equivalent of biting her lip and giggled. The common Tarkata guards in the armory vocalized low growls of coarse amusement as they caught the exchange. The entire thing delighted Mileena. She decided that she liked Baraka, an entertaining contrast to the prompt hatred with which she had judged Shang Tsung and Kitana.

Mileena suddenly realized what Baraka had said and focused on duty again, beckoning and running into the Tower as she commanded, "Follow me! Do _not_ let her escape!"

Growling, they eagerly ran with her, Baraka close behind Mileena.

As they neared the chamber where Kitana was being held, no doubt where their quarry awaited them, the Tarkata became focused as predators on the hunt, narrowing their eyes in savage eagerness to apprehend their prey. Mileena embraced the hunt with a passion; the Tarkata growled in bloodlust and Mileena purred several moments later as their bestial senses caught the fresh scent of two Edenian females. Although what knowing that Shang Tsung had endowed her with included nothing on the matter, Mileena realized that she recognized one of the smells as Kitana and distinguished the other one as obviously belonging to Jade. One hallway away from where Kitana was imprisoned, they heard Kitana speaking to another woman; Mileena commanded her followers viciously, "Do not let her get away!"

Mere instants later, they charged into the chamber to find Jade nowhere to be seen. The Tarkata growled in frustration as they searched the chamber and Mileena wrathfully approached Kitana, ignoring the four-armed woman lying bloodied and defeated on the floor nearby. Viciously striking the restrained woman across the face, she roared, " _You_! Where is she!?"

A dark bruise formed and faded an instant later on the disgraced kombatant's face and Kitana glared resolutely at her partial clone and said nothing. Mileena snarled in rage at her obstinance and drew her sais, stabbing them deep into Kitana's sides. She smiled in savage glee and twisted the weapons as Kitana jerked in her bonds and screamed in pain. Mileena stopped the torture momentarily, letting Kitana gasp and catch her breath; she asked again, her voice sweet with sadistic pleasure, "You are _hurting my feelings_ , Kitana; we are _family_! You must tell your _little sister_ one little secret! After all, I just want to... _play_ with her."

"She is unlikely to speak, honored princess Mileena." she turned at the sound of a husky female voice to see the powerfully-built four-armed woman, Sheeva of the Shokan, sitting up painfully, "There may be other methods of locating Jade." Mileena opened her mouth to snarl, then realized the sense in the massive woman's words. She still wanted to stay and keep hurting Kitana, but her job was to catch Jade. Frustrated, Mileena roughly jerked her sais out of Kitana's bleeding wounds, extracting one last satisfying cry.

Sheeva, her wounds only partially healed, and Baraka were down on one knee deferentially before Mileena, which pleased and did something to mollify her. She stalked around them, hissing, "What _is_ it you would suggest?"

A deep and resonating voice, unexpected, made Mileena turn sharply, "I may be able to offer assistance, princess."

"Quan Chi." the name came to her lips automatically as the tall, formidable man stepped forward. His starkly white, hairless skin was decorated with red tattoos on on his scalp and muscular arms and black markings surrounded his eyes. She did not know where he had come from or for how long he had been there. Confidence and power seemed to radiate from him as Mileena faced him. He appeared human, but something told her that it belied his true nature and the Netherrealm sorcerer's piercing dark eyes were unreadable and intense as he approached her. Quan Chi immediately had the effect of both intriguing and unnerving Mileena.

She smiled under her mask, put her gloved hand saucily on her bare hip, and asked, "What is it you have to _offer_ me, my _dear_ sorcerer?"

One of his hairless brows, defined by the black tattoos on his skin, raised just slightly and his narrow grey lips formed a smile as he regarded the new princess of Outworld, "I can open a portal that will transport you to Jade's location. It will be far faster than finding her by conventional means."

"How _nice_ of you! That would _please_ me." Mileena purred, intertwining her fingers and continuing to eye him calculatingly. He was clearly a threat, but perhaps he could instead be of use to her. After all, he was bound to serve her as well as her Emperor father. Gesturing with a black-gloved hand, the sorcerer summoned a swirling portal and Mileena did not hesitate from striding through it.

The rich, putrid taste of rancid blood and corpses in early stages of decay filled her lungs. She found herself on a war-torn beach with evidence of recent battle all around her. Clouds of demonic flies the size of ordinary hornets buzzed angrily as they were disturbed from the bloating corpses that littered the ground. A village burned in the distance and a faint, drawn-out wail of anguish drifted through the thick air. The traitorous Jade stood directly before Mileena, her angelic beauty creating a striking contrast to the scene around her.

The green-clad woman looked caught off-guard and Mileena felt the urge to say something prideful. The irritating thought crossed her mind that it was not through her own abilities that she found Jade, but Mileena haughtily dismissed the notion and boasted confidently, "Others pursue. I find."

"By the Gods!" to Mileena's delight, Jade's expression became disturbed, clear even with her mask, "You are Mileena!"

Gloating, the true princess of gestured in a show of false friendship, "You must return with me! There is to be a _celebration_ for my sister!" she twirled herself kittenishly and lowered her voice to a sing-song lilt, " _She's going awa-ay_..."

She eagerly drew her sais, still wet with Kitana's blood, and attacked the warrior handmaiden. Again, her opponent's real experience in kombat quickly outmatched Mileena's raw viciousness. Jade was, if anything, more skilled a warrior than Kitana; it was no true contest. Jade soon dealt Mileena a devastating blow that shattered her ribcage, deftly overwhelming Mileena's kombat fortitude.

Jade didn't hesitate, raising one booted foot high, then bringing down her heel onto her staggered opponent. Mileena's body smashed into the coarse sand and she agonizingly hacked up blood as the jagged end of a broken rib tore open one of her lungs. She felt the burning sensation of her body fighting to heal itself, keeping her torturously awake and alive. There was none of the respite afforded by her first kombat defeat at the hands of Kitana. The pain was incredible as Mileena lay and waited for the final death-blow, choking and twitching weakly as her healing factor struggled to force her the shards of her ribs back into place.

It didn't end; Mileena was deliriously aware of a group of humans arriving by portal. The Earthrealmers? her floundering mind ventured as one of them suddenly began to fight Jade. A rib abruptly succeeded in cracking back into place, allowing the rupture in her lung to close. She spasmed, coughing up blood and desperately gulping in putrid air which nonetheless allowed her mind to refocus as she rolled onto her stomach and dug her fingers into the bloody sand. _Escape. Hide while the fools are still distracted!_ her mind screamed and she agonizingly lifted her body several inches, staring at a heap of several corpses before her.

Mileena felt no disgust or revulsion as she painstakingly wriggled her slowly-healing body under the festering dead, instead pleased that she was able to find a hiding place so close by. Once she felt that she was adequately concealed, Mileena went limp, exhaustedly feeling the fire of kombat-healing reassemble her body. Just as she finished hiding herself, Jade defeated the Earthrealm fighter; it was lucky that Jade had been careful not to seriously injure the grey-clad ninja, or it would not have taken her so long. Mileena ignored the cadaver flies and listened as Jade and the Earthrealmers exchanged information and made plans out loud, apparently having foolishly forgotten all about her.

After a few minutes, they left Mileena alone on the morbid beach. She pulled herself out of her sordid hiding place and painfully stretched her stiff muscles. Her ribcage was still very painful, but it was intact. Safe for the moment, Mileena looked down at herself in sudden dismay; although they seemed to repel filth, her clothes were torn and she herself was covered in various types of ichor. She slipped out of her clothes and stepped into the shallows by the shore to quickly wash herself in the icy water before doing anything else.

"It is unfortunate that Jade escaped." she heard a tell-tale voice comment and looked to see Quan Chi standing next to her clothes.

Unconcerned by her nudity, Mileena bore her fangs and hissed in anger, "The treacherous Earthrealm fighters came to assist her." she lied haughtily, running her fingers through her wet hair one last time before walking back to dry land.

"Of course, Mileena." Quan Chi said matter-of-factly. He was apparently unaffected by the sight of Mileena's voluptuous naked body, which annoyed her.

"I take it you have been _watching_ me, sorcerer?" she faced away from him and stepped into her boots, bending down as she adjusted them. Feet spread, Mileena bent at the waist and stroked her hands up from her ankles to high on her thighs, smoothing the each boot onto her shapely legs. Then she reached down and retrieved her gloves, slipping them on as she turned to face the sorcerer coyly, as if she hadn't just brazenly exposed herself to him.

He looked amused and his grey lips stretched into a smile as he answered her, "Certainly not. I wished only to offer you convenient passage back to the throne room."

Mileena looked away in consternation, realizing that she would have to admit her failure to her father, Shao Kahn. She was utterly terrified. She tried not to show her fear as she looked back at the Netherrealmer and smiled suggestively, "You are _very_ helpful, Quan Chi. I _must_... repay you."

Quan Chi chuckled, a low and dark sound, and said humbly, "That is unnecessary; I only wish to serve, princess."

She put a hand on his bare chest, her voice sultry, "Oh, but I _in-sist_." His chalky-white skin was surprisingly hot to her touch, much more so than the Tarkata; the startling heat made Mileena realize how cold bathing in the icy water had left her and she eagerly moved forward and pressed her bare torso against Quan Chi with a purring moan, wrapping a leg around his tightly. A part of Mileena knew that she was only distracting herself and delaying the inevitable ordeal of reporting her failure, but she easily drowned out that fear with lust as she gyrated herself against the sorcerer.

Amusement was in his deep voice as he looked down at her and said, "Do you have any prior experience, Mileena?"

"Just Shang Tsung." the answer seemed to come to her lips unbidden and she paused, looking up at Quan Chi as she added, "I find him _so_ _unsatisfying_."

His hands on his hips, Quan Chi laughed aloud. Mileena bore her fangs, remembering the Flesh Pits and her creator with disdain. After a moment, the sorcerer of the Netherrealm commented with a smile that revealed some of his white teeth, "That is... unsurprising." Casually, Quan Chi took one of Mileena's slender wrists in one hand and suddenly spun her around; she gasped and arched her back against him, breathing the fetid air heavily.

The sorcerer curled a black-gloved hand around the smaller woman's vulnerable neck. Instinctively, Mileena snarled in alarm and clawed wildly at his hand with both of hers, trying to twist away from him like a cat. Quan Chi was much stronger than she and her struggling had no effect as he stood, restraining her effortlessly and calmly, not even needing to choke her. Mileena uselessly dug her nails into the white skin of his forearm and demanded furiously, "Release me, sorcerer!"

Quan Chi commanded her, "Be still."

Mileena hissed and bore her Tarkatan teeth in rage, twisting her body to look back at him; her eyes met his and Mileena was transfixed by what she saw there. The intensity stunned her, dark and compelling. Quan Chi overpowered her, and she couldn't resist him. Mileena gave in. She stopped struggling and her arms fell to her sides.

He looked down at her and laughed.

"Bend over."

Speechlessly, Mileena did so, grasping her ankles and leaning her ass back slightly to balance. If anything, submitting to the dark sorcerer aroused her even more. The tip of his erection pressed against her soaking wet vulva and she moaned. The moan turned into a scream as Quan Chi plunged into her forcefully, one hand digging into her hip; the impact jolted Mileena's body forward and she released her ankles to brace her hands on the gore-soaked sand. Quan Chi was much larger than Shang Tsung and Mileena gasped and panted heavily, her knees bending slightly as he withdrew completely from her.

Then he smoothly thrust his cock, dripping with her juices, into her ass. Mileena cried out again and tried to stand up. The powerful sorcerer pushed her back down and held her there. Whimpering as she felt him shift roughly inside her, the true princess of Outworld reached up to grab his hand on the back of her neck. "Be still." Quan Chi commanded her again; slowly, she moved lowered her arms again to standing on all fours against him.

He fucked her. Moving without haste, he smiled darkly as he listened to her grunts and gasps. Mileena's mind was fogged; she couldn't focus clearly on what Quan Chi was doing to her, but she stayed obediently and leaned herself back to meet his thrusts. She came, shuddering and jerking in vain against the hand that held her down. She heard him chuckle, not kindly, as he continued. Quan Chi thrust into her ruthlessly one more time and released her; Mileena staggered to her knees and felt something thick and hot spatter against her back as she panted.

Her mind cleared again and Mileena found herself kneeling on all fours in the icy tide, deep imprints washing away in front of her from where she had dug her fingers into the gory sand. A feeling of violation flickered in her, but was snuffed out by depraved pleasure as she heard Quan Chi say, his deep voice unconcerned, "Clean and dress yourself, Mileena. Shao Kahn awaits you."

Mileena washed herself quickly with handfuls of water, then slipped her silken body-harness on. A feeling of perverse satisfaction rose in her and she decided that this had been her success in manipulating Quan Chi. Although she dreaded confronting the Emperor of all Outworld with her failure to catch Jade, she turned to the sorcerer and smiled girlishly, "That was _very satisfying_. Thank you, my _dear_ Quan Chi."

He laughed again, "I only wish to serve."

* * *

Please review and/or message me to let me know what you think on my take of our twisted girl Mileena! I love hearing from you guys and it's really encouraging.


	3. Part 3: Daddy Issues

Feel free to skip this one if you find plot stuff, a psychopath, that part where Shao Kahn kills Kung Lao, that part where Liu Kang kills Shao Kahn, or MK violence in general, to be terribly upsetting. (No sex here.)

(To note: obviously, my interpretation of Mileena is that she does not truly care for Shao Kahn other than as advancement opportunity.)

(For those of you who read my stuff primarily for the lovely sequences of boning, have no fear; Mileena will be back at it in the next part!)

* * *

Part 3: "Daddy Issues"

Mileena stood sullenly as the unforgiving Outworld sun shown harshly down on the Coliseum sands. She was still humiliated and shamed by her failure to capture Jade. Shao Kahn's anger was the most understatedly horrifying thing that Mileena had yet encountered. She shivered, even in the burning mid-afternoon air, as she recalled the way he had told her ' _you have failed me_ '. Luckily, she had been at least able to repeat the Earthrealmers plans, which pleased Shao Kahn and preserved at least a shred of her dignity. Now, the princess stood by her father's throne in attendance for the second meeting of the Outworld Mortal Kombat Tournament.

She was told that first part had taken place in the morning, before she existed.

Shao Khan announced, "In the next kombat, Smoke will face Ermac!"

Hearing an unfamiliar name, Mileena looked up; she recognized grey-clad 'Smoke' as the ninja who fought Jade on the beach while she herself had been struggling to hide her devastated body amidst cadavers. Breathing in deeply through her nose, she smelled the vaguest hint of burning, and realized with a start that it was the scent of the strange man. Seeing him clearly now, Mileena realized that he had likely kept Jade from dealing the killing blow to her. She decided that she liked this Smoke.

Her attention shifted to Smoke's opponent, Shao Kahn's construct made from the souls of the conquered Edenia realm. Mileena realized with a degree of fascination that Ermac was somewhat like herself, having been created for Shao Kahn and being at least partially of Edenia. Scouring her mind for more information on the intriguing 'man', the princess was somewhat delighted to find that he, like she, had been created only recently. _He's like my older brother_ , Mileena thought with some satisfaction. She smiled triumphantly, _and I'm the more important one_.

The two men faced each other in the arena before Shao Kahn's throne, next to which Mileena stood, and settled into fighting stances. A thrill ran through her body as she realized that she was about to watch her first official Mortal Kombat match. Mileena licked her sharp teeth.

She hoped that she would get to see one of them die.

" **Begin!** " commanded the Emperor.

The ninja and construct sized each other up for only a moment before they fought. Faintly moaning humanoid shapes of green energy began to drift around Ermac and he levitated into the air; visible grey-white smoke seemed to emit from the Earthrealm ninja's skin. They moved with mesmerizing finesse as they began to duel. Smoke landed the first blow, driving a fist so hard into Ermac's shoulder that Mileena could hear the bones crack. He staggered back. Her breath quickened in excitement and she watched intently.

Ermac reached up with his good hand and swirling green magic flared in his fist. The emerald soul energy flared also around Smoke's neck; he was lifted into the air and then driven down forcefully onto the arena floor. Brushing sand out of his eyes, Smoke looked up as Ermac advanced, the wraith drawing back the arm that had been broken to deal a vicious blow.

Just before Ermac reached him, Smoke dematerialized into the grey air of his namesake and the Outworld kombatant's strike passed through the cloud harmlessly. The cloud blew backward from it's attacker and solidified into the grey-clad man again. Mileena had not been able to watch him when he fought Jade, but now she had the suspicion that Smoke was not quite as human as he had first appeared. The opponents circled each other, each analyzing and looking for an opening.

Although he was formidable and agile, Smoke began to flag before Ermac. A twinge in her side reminded Mileena that, like she, the ninja had recently fought and been beaten by Jade. Mileena was fully healed, but her energy was still sapped by her encounter with the fierce handmaiden. Smoke likely was suffering the same residual fatigue and Ermac had begun the fight at full strength. The Edenian wraith soon caught Smoke in a vortex of souls and clenched one glowing fist; Mileena could perceive the cracking of bones from where she stood as the Earthrealm kombatant was lifted into the air and thrown against the stone side of the arena. His body crashed to the ground.

Smoke tried to get up, but fell; Ermac glided over him, his souls glowing and swirling dangerously. Mileena leaned hungrily forward, eager to witness her first murder, but Ermac hesitated and looked to Shao Kahn, watching calmly from his throne. It was the Emperor's prerogative whether the defeated kombatant died; Mileena stared at him, silently willing him to order the Earthrealmer's execution. The massive ruler of Outworld imperiously ignored his daughter, merely announcing, "The victor is **Ermac**!"

Furiously disappointed, Mileena almost spoke out in protest, but remembered her place. She was sure that Shao Kahn had spared Smoke to spite her, but she glared instead at the Earthrealm thunder god as he helped the defeated fighter leave the arena.

Sulking, Mileena barely watched the next few matches. Ermac defeated Johnny Cage; the actor was allowed to live. Strangely, Ermac was then withdrawn from the tournament by order of Shao Kahn. Mileena couldn't understand why and was further frustrated when no explanation was offered. Two more Earthrealm kombatants arrived, the _Shaolin_. One of them, known as Kung Lao, fought both Shang Tsung and Quan Chi together. The defeated sorcerers got to live, too. In the next match, the same Shaolin was matched against Kintaro and beat him. _And of course he is not going to die either_ , Mileena scowled petulantly, _What is the point if nobody gets killed?_ It was so irritating to her that she almost didn't notice Shao Kahn rise from his throne.

She watched with growing interest as the Emperor approached behind the victorious Kung Lao. She saw her father raise his hands as he came close to the oblivious Earthrealmer; she held her breath in anticipation. When Mileena heard the loud snap of Kung Lao's neck breaking like a twig, she squealed and clapped her hands in delight.

"Finally!" she laughed aloud as somebody cried out, " _NO!_ "

Entranced, the princess of Outworld watched the twitching of the dead body in the sand at the feet of the Emperor. It was the first time she ever watched a person die. An intoxicating thrill ran through her entire body.

" _I will strip the flesh from your bones_!" lightning blazed in the Earthrealm god's eyes and crackled in the air around him in rage.

The Outworld crowd that watched from the Coliseum seats above roared in deafening approval as Shao Kahn stood grandly over the fresh corpse. Mileena licked her teeth hungrily and grinned.

Suddenly, the other Shao Lin warrior snarled and launched himself at the Emperor, tackling the much larger man to the blood-spattered sand. Mileena squeaked in excitement as Shao Kahn and this fool, this _Liu Kang,_ grappled in the dust. Her father kicked the Earthrealmer back and rose to his feet, laughing mockingly.

"Witless boy," the Emperor growled in amusement, "do you know **who I am**?"

Emotion was thick in Liu Kang's voice as he stood over the broken body of his fallen comrade and answered, "The murderer of my friend!"

" _Aww_!" Mileena exclaimed fancifully to herself, tilting her head and putting her clasped hands to her chest, "They were _best_ friends!"

"I am Shao Kahn! Konqueror of worlds!" her father was roaring proudly, "You will taste no victory!"

"You will _taste_ your own **blood**!" snarled the Shaolin that was still alive.

 _I am hungry_ , Mileena realized, then mused to herself as Liu Kang wrathfully charged the Emperor of Outworld, "And I do not think I have ever eaten!" She wondered absently if food was just like what she already expected it to be. _What do I eat?_ she thought in mild consternation, licking the roof of her mouth in thought, _Meat, perhaps? That_ is _what the other Tarkata eat. But I'm part Edenian too; what do they eat? Cakes?_

 _Is that Liu Kang beating father?_

Mileena's attention snapped back and she focused on the Mortal Kombat in front of her. She was shocked to see that Shao Kahn was indeed staggered and bleeding. He was facing away from her, but she could see where his helmet had been broken, revealing torn skin and bloody bone. That and other various wounds were not healing; although Liu Kang also had numerous open wounds, he had somehow managed to overcome the Emperor's kombat fortitude. As she watched, the muscular Shaolin dealt a kick like a battering ram to Shao Kahn's stomach. The Konqueror of Worlds collapsed to his hands and knees, coughing raggedly.

His true daughter tilted her head slightly as she looked at him, now engrossed in the entertaining spectacle taking place before her.

"On your feet!" demanded Liu Kang, stalking around the fallen Emperor.

Shao Kahn slowly rose to face him, swaying and grunting in pain. As she eyed his injuries appraisingly, Mileena was impressed that her father was able to get up at all. Turning her head slightly to regard the wrathful champion, the new princess found herself to be smiling.

Fiery light focused, almost blindingly bright, around Liu Kang's raised fist as he declared, " **For Kung Lao, the Shaolin, and Earthrealm!** "

 _Kill. Kill!_

Time seemed to slow as the smaller man charged Shao Kahn, blazing fist striking forward. Breathlessly, Mileena saw the blow make contact and shatter the armored chest-piece. Without slowing, the fist sunk into the Emperor's heaving chest. Mileena's eyes widened as Liu Kang's arm burst out of her father's back in an explosion of gore and fire.

She stood as still as stone, watching as the Shaolin wrenched his fist out, his whole arm soaked with steaming blood. Shao Kahn dropped to his knees. To Mileena's surprise, he was still somehow conscious; she could clearly see the shock and confusion on his face. She wondered how much pain he was in. For a moment, it looked like he was trying to say something, but only blood poured from his lips and the Emperor's powerful body impacted the arena sand, becoming the center of a widening red circle.

"I _cannot believe_..." Mileena looked over the empty throne to see Shang Tsung in uncomprehending shock as he said, "Earthrealm has _won_."

Behind him, Quan Chi smirked.

Mileena grinned too.

Although the true princess of Outworld did not fully understand what was happening, the throne was empty.

* * *

A review and/or a PM with feedback or thoughts is really appreciated! Thanks, friends!


End file.
